The Crimson Tattoo
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: Shun learns that his destiny is not what he expected, and that he may just be one of the mythical Saints of Athena. Marked by death, Shun dies and finds his long lost lover and that his destiny is stranger than he thought. He must defeat the witch that marked him with the Crimson Tattoo, join the war as the beast tamer of Hades, and face his true father: The king of the Titans.
1. Prologue: Brother's Sorrow

**Alright, so I've now just started another Saint Seiya story. This one I wanted to deviate from the original story line but keep in the same concept. I also wanted to paint Hades in a "better light" as I was finally convinced to do by Miss Nightshadow. BTW, go read her stories, they're amazing. I also give some credit to that to Abenstern. Their (don't know what gender) stories are great too! So this story is basically just whatever I want, because my last two stories are actually fan based. One of my friends says, "Write me a Saint Seiya story with this in it, go have fun!" But now I'm writing for myself.**

Prologue: Brother's Sorrow

Ikki paused as he blinked in the downpour. He had never liked the rain, but then again, he was a creature of fire. He had heard that a demon had attacked the village and killed a family, and despite the fact that he hated humans, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wasn't a naturally curious person, it was just that his mother had lived here. He sighed. They said that demons were beasts that had lost their minds, and he had also heard what the authorities did to those beasts. Ikki suddenly prayed that the fate of this one would not befall him.

He watched unflinchingly as he passed houses, each more mangled than the last and slowly decaying as he went. He did not care for humans because they did not care for him. He was a beast, a creature part human, part creature. Some became mythical creatures, but most were just animals. But humans feared them.

Ikki paused, feeling a dull pang in his chest as he saw it, the house his parents had kicked him out of when his younger brother was born. Every human born has a thirty percent chance of becoming a beast, and Ikki had. But the other child had been born human, and his own parents had thrown the young beast out into the street. They didn't want their baby to grow up around him.

The house itself was torn to pieces, shredded by claws perhaps. Ikki stepped into the rubble, ignoring the bodies that lay on the floor: two adults, one with green hair and one with black. But where was the boy? Something had called him here, something so full of fear and sorrow that he could not ignore it.

But then Ikki paused as he heard someone gently sobbing. He moved carefully through the debris, following his more animalistic instincts to find them. Finally, the crying fell silent altogether. Ikki had found them. It was the breathless silence of someone who was praying that whatever had just approached would not harm them. Slowly, Ikki kneeled down and opened the front of the cabinet, pulling open the door to look inside.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away. How could two such beautiful eyes be filled with sorrow and terror? It was the boy, small for his age and rather petite, almost like a woman. He was just that tiny. He seemed delicate and fragile. His hair was the green of an emerald, or perhaps the tender shoots of new grass that had only just awoken in the spring. His eyes seemed to sparkle with stars, though their color was not that of the night sky; indeed they were a darker shade of green than his hair, nearly teal but too green to be called so. He was trembling, starring up at his older brother with horror, as if waiting to be struck down. He was as white as a sheet and trembling uncontrollably. He had tears in his eyes, and his body was unharmed, though by looking at him Ikki could tell that his mind was not.

Ikki wanted to hate the boy, because he had had everything that had been taken from him. Their parents had loved him more and let the young beast fade from their memories and lives. This boy had never even seen his brother before. He wanted to hate him, but he could not. The boy was like an angel, innocent and scared.

He looked around the house. This boy had lost everything too. There was nothing left here. He couldn't really hate the boy, because in a way, this was just like Ikki. The boy was small, and he was probably going to die.

Besides, he wasn't his responsibility. He turned to leave the boy, but paused at what he saw. Their mother lay in front of him, having dragged herself into the room. She was starring up at Ikki, her mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry." Ikki growled. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" she gasped. "Ikki, is Shun ok? Did that thing get him?"

"He's fine." Ikki replied warily. He mother never spoke with him. "He hasn't been hurt."

"Oh thank the gods!" she gasped, sobbing. "Ikki, Ikki please! Shun won't survive on his own. Please help him, please! Take him with you, just don't let him die! If you must hate, then hate me. But do not hate Shun! Please! He's too young to have to die, or have to live on the street and grow up too fast!"

Ikki was frozen at hearing the woman's begging. She never spoke to him, and now she was asking him to watch the younger brother that he had never met before now? Ikki felt rage boil up inside of him.

"Please Ikki!" She sobbed.

Ikki glanced back again and the boy, who was curled up in the fetal position, hiding his face behind his knees. Suddenly felt all of his rage ebb away. Shun was so pathetic. How could he leave the boy behind? He turned back to his mother.

"Alright!" Ikki growled. "I'll raise him, but I don't promise to love him."

"Oh, thank you Ikki!" his mother sobbed, gasping, "Thank you…" and then she moved no more.

Ikki watched her for a moment, listening as little Shun began to sob again. Really, they looked nothing alike. Ikki resembled their father; tall and broad shouldered, with a mane of black hair and deep brown, almost black eyes. His skin was tanner than Shun's, and he had a strong build because of the work he did. He was eleven, and now he was raising a seven year old. What a strange turn of events. He turned back to Shun, touching his thin shoulder gently and waiting until the boy looked up at him.

"Shun," Ikki purred as convincingly as he could, "I'm your older brother, Ikki. Come with me now ok? It's going to be alright."

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed! The prologue's a little short for my tastes, but I am trying to not ramble on as much, though some of you may like that and call that my style of writing. More of the story will be revealed in the first chapter which I hope to publish soon.**

**Keep reading and don't forget that I'm a lover of fan fiction and will support you in any stories you ask me too and hopefully add some instructive comments. I have been writing stories since I was Six years old, so I hope my advice won't sound like I'm trying to write your stories for you or I am snobby! Thanks!**


	2. Night Kisses

**Alright, so here is the first chapter. Things will begin to make a little more sense here, but I'm making this whole thing up basically as I go along. I'll try to cover any plot wholes, but if anyone finds one, let me know. This is basically where things get hectic for poor Shun.**

Chapter One: Night Kisses

They called him the demon child, having been pulled out of the ashes of the demon attack when he should have died. They all knew he was human of course, but they found it unnerving. But no one could deny that he was beautiful. That was the only word they could find to describe him. He had blossomed over the past nine years, his almost woman like frame becoming more manly, though he was still small and thin for his age. His voice had deepened slightly, but he walked with a rare grace. He seemed like an exotic bird, small and darting through the trees; flashing an innocent smile to make you pause and watch him before he was gone again. Shun had managed to regain his gentle nature and his smile that seemed to brighten any room, and under the care of his older brother he had thrived.

The gods could not have envisioned a stranger pair. Ikki was strong and muscled, much manlier, and dared not show any emotions to anyone but Shun, unless it was anger. He was not a person to show weakness. His skin was dark and even his eyes and hair made him seem darker than his brother in conscience and physical description. Shun's head was only level with Ikki's shoulders now, though Shun was sixteen and Ikki was twenty.

Despite vowing to never love his brother, Ikki had not been able to refrain. Shun just had the right personality to melt Ikki's stone heart. Ikki had even rejoined human society to watch over his brother, hiding his true form. No human knew him as he was, and he was scared that Shun would hate him once he revealed that he was one of the creatures that had murdered his parents and destroyed his life.

Ikki loved to see Shun smile, and if Shun ever cried, he felt his heart would break. Ikki became very protective, and then over protective of Shun. He wouldn't let Shun get hurt in any way, and Shun was hardly ever out of his sight. Ikki simply could not stand to see that angelic face sad. Shun had ultimately become his whole world. But Shun was a naturally curious person, and as tight as Ikki kept the gate locked, Shun could always find a way to slip back out.

Shun slid silently down the street, casting quick glances over his shoulder to see if Ikki had realized yet. He hadn't, and so Shun turned the corner to make his escape to the outskirts of town, where a miracle was said to be taking place. It was rumored that every six thousand years, a star would fall from the sky. For one hour it would burn brightly and tell those who asked about their future, or perhaps a secret that they themselves did not know about themselves. Shun wanted to see it of course, but he wouldn't go near.

So Shun followed the ever growing crowd of people towards the star. When the crowd at last thinned out, Shun remained standing alone on the edge of a rock face, watching the slowly pulsing light of the star. People of all ages were gathered around, trying to catch one glimpse of the star's voice. Shun turned then to leave, but paused abruptly as he heard someone breathe his name.

_Shun…_

He turned and looked but saw no one. He shook his head, thinking it was only his imagination until he heard it again. This time he was sure. It was the star.

_Shun. _The star breathed. _I have been waiting for you. This meeting was foretold in the heavens, and many more fated encounters like this, strange and otherworldly, will occur for you._

"What do you mean?" Shun asked.

_Listen carefully. _The star breathed. _Your journey is about to begin, and it will be full of the unexpected. There will be trials, love, hate, grief, betrayals, happiness, and most of all, a terrible wrath. Your fate is unlike any other. It is entangled with the creatures that haunt your past, present, and future. And you possess a power unlike any other, and a talent that few people have. You will make friends and enemies, and your path will bring you close to the gods themselves. Your journey will begin where the sun rises, and end where the sun sets. And since the beginning you will be marked for death._

"Marked for death?" Shun asked, trembling.

_Marked by crimson,_ the star replied, _marked by a powerful witch. You can not escape this Shun. It is your fate. _

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Shun asked.

_Not even the wisest could tell. _The star replied. _I am only an oracle. You must find that answer for yourself. But you must confront your darkest fears. Very soon, someone very close to you will betray your trust. _Shun knew exactly who the star meant.

"Ikki would never do anything to hurt me." Shun said.

_Whether you choose to believe or not, _the star breathed wearily. _after that your fate will be sealed. You will come into a hurricane of events that will lead to your death, which is drawing very close now. But death is not the end._

"What do you mean 'death is not the end'?" Shun asked. "Once you die you can't come back."

_You might be surprised. _The star replied. _I can tell you no more. I have remained too long, and now my life force is spent. Remember this Shun: you are one in a million. The decision you make in death will determine all life._

"Wait!" Shun cried. But at last the star burned out and the crowd began to depart. Shun watched for a moment more, and then turned to leave.

He found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had waist length black hair and almost dead looking lavender eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as death. She wore a rather tight dress that complemented her womanly form, and left her left leg exposed in the slit in the skirt of her dress. In her hand she carried a lance that resembled a trident, though Shun felt that was wrong. Shun felt awkward standing next to such a shameless woman, but she seemed horrified to see him here.

"S-Shun?" She gasped.

"Do I know you?" Shun asked shyly.

"No…" She replied, casting glances around her. "But I know you. What are you doing here? What if she-"

"She?" Shun asked. The woman glanced around. "Who's she? Who are you?"

"Shun, we must go." The woman said. "You are in danger here. Know only that I'm a friend and that I'm trying to help you. My mast has sent me here to find you. I have been searching for months, trying to save you."

"Save me?" Shun asked. "From what? Who is your master?"

"She's found us!" the woman growled, grabbing Shun's wrist as she looked through the crowd. "Shun, come with me! I'll tell you everything I can once you're safe!"

Shun looked back into the crowd and saw for an instant a lady that was wearing a black robe with a hood. She was watching him. But the woman pulled him along behind her, and he turned again to face forward so that he wouldn't trip. The woman pulled him after her, searching diligently for a way to escape. Even now, Shun remained silent. He could understand that she was deadly serious.

"This way." She whispered to him.

Shun did not fight her as she dragged him after her. He suddenly felt nervous. Finally, she pulled him into a small mouthed alley way, putting her own body in front of him as if to shield him. They waited. She held onto his wrist as if expecting him to bolt, and she was watching the street out side of the narrow lip of the alley way. Finally, convinced the danger had passed, she relaxed.

"What do you want?" She asked her quietly. She sighed and turned back to look at him.

"My name is Pandora, and my master is Hades." She said.

"The lord of the dead?" Shun gasped. "What does he-?"

"Shun, you are a very special person to my lord." Pandora said. "You have a talent unlike any other, and you are one of only a few people that can reincarnate in this world. I could feel your prescience, blazing like a thousand stars. You have been missing from the living world for two thousand years. You are a saint."

"A saint?" Shun asked.

"Yes," Pandora replied laying her hand on his face and smiling patiently at him. "A saint. The saints belong to Athena, and the specters of Hades. The saints follow a constellation, and the specters follow the underworld. They have been at odds for years, since the age of myth, but in the age before this we had been at war. You went to my lord to beg for your friend's life, and Hades agreed, on the condition that you stayed in the underworld. But you changed Hades. You melted his stone heart and softened him. He sent a treaty to Athena, and we have been at peace for two thousand years. But now the witch is taking over. She's threatened us so much that we've nearly broken the treaty."

"So basically," Shun said, "I'm involved in this war and know the lord of the underworld?"

"Much more than know him." Pandora replied. He was taking this so well. But then again, he had always been that way. "But saints are special. While specters do not die, saints remember all of their past lives and always appear in the same form. Though it may take them a while to remember all of their past. They represent creatures of myth, and many of them are beasts. But they are different from the others." Pandora added, seeing Shun's distress. "They have intelligence in their beastly forms. Others remain human, like you. You are the Andromeda saint."

"But I'm not a girl." Shun pointed out.

"You only represent her." Pandora said, laughing. "Shun, my point is, you are a champion of justice, and Hades does not want harm to befall you."

"So what does that woman have to do with all of this?" Shun asked.

"She is the witch." Pandora explained. "And a powerful one at that. Some people say she's the daughter of Atlas himself. Either way, she uses magic that could over throw the gods. Her conquest has begun in the underworld, barley held in check. She can not go there, but there are traitors that would help her. We have sent warnings, but the other gods will not listen to my lord. They mistrust him. But she has let slip that she wants you. You are the greatest beast tamer in the world. And if she has you, then the world would fall. So my master sent me to protect you, which I vow to do. If I fail then I would be unfit to return to my lord's service."

"Calm down." Shun laughed. "I have no plans to have myself captured by some witch." Pandora smiled and took his hands in hers.

"You are such a gentle soul." She said. "And always smiling. You brighten every day. Stay safe. Lord Hades thinks very highly of you."

And then suddenly she was gone, sliding away into the street and leaving Shun alone. The boy paused, wondering if it was safe to leave. But there was no doubt once he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Shun?" Ikki called. "Shun where are you?"

"Here I am." Shun replied, stepping into the street. He found himself wrapped into a protective hug.

"Shun!" Ikki growled. "Don't scare me like that! What if something would have happened to you?"

"I'm fine." Shun said. "I was careful."

"That's not my point." Ikki growled, pulling back and looking into Shun's eyes. For the first time, Shun though he saw something else in his eyes. "Shun?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Shun replied. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Alright…" Ikki said, unconvinced. "Let's go home. Something weird's going on. I can feel it."

Shun let Ikki pull him along by the crook of his elbow, dwelling on the words of the star.

_Someone very close to you will betray you… you will be branded with crimson…your path will bring you close to the gods…you are marked for death…_

* * *

Shun awoke from his dream with a start. He felt like he had lost something very important, but the dream had evaded him.

_Don't you remember me, Shun? _A voice purred in his mind. Shun jumped, but looking at Ikki, he knew that it was not out loud.

_Hades? _Shun asked.

_I see Pandora has been talking. _Hades chuckled.

Shun felt suddenly very awkward. How had the god gotten into his mind anyway?

_It seems you haven't remembered yet. _Hades said sadly. But then he purred._ But that doesn't matter. I will wait for you. You are precious to me, my sweet Shun._

Normally, being called this by any man would have made Shun turn scarlet and run and hide. But as the god spoke to him, it felt like it was right, that he should submit to it. He felt a warm wave of affection from the god, and some gentle amusement. They could read each other's emotions, but not their thoughts.

_Then we are… _Shun said.

_Lovers? _Hades purred. _Yes. Shocked the whole world too. Athena however has a good heart, and no matter how misguided she believed you to be, she didn't try to separate us. She forgot about you for two thousand years. And now, you've been reincarnated, gave me several reasons why too. Still, I miss you. I have watched over you, waiting for you to return._

_I don't really have a one way ticket to the underworld in mind. _

_Nor should you. _The god said. _You haven't finished what you set out to do. I don't want you to suffer the pain of death. I am patient._

_Too much is going on. Expecially with that witch. _Shun felt Hades bristle.

_Shun, _Hades growled possessively. _promise me you'll be careful. Don't go anywhere alone._

_Alright, I promise._

_Good. _The god said, relaxing slightly. _I know you always keep your promises to the best of your ability. _

"Shun?" Ikki asked. The god's prescience vanished. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Shun replied. "I was just thinking."

"You've said that twice now." Ikki said, frowning.

"I'm fine." Shun said.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know." Shun replied. "I love you too." Then he sighed. "What are you going to do when I fall in love?"

"Where did this come from?" Ikki asked. "Well…I guess I'll have to let you go. I just hope it's no time soon."

"So how about you and Esmeralda?" Shun asked. He immediately regretted the question. Ikki stiffened, and entered a mood that even he had trouble calming at times.

"She and I are not getting along now." Ikki growled. "There's nothing you can do! Its not like we could ever be together anyway!"

"Ikki!" Shun cried. "Why are you so angry? What's really going on?"

"Nothing!" Ikki snarled, punching the bedside table and reducing it to splinters in one swing. Shun froze. He had seen one other creature destroy with such ease.

"Ikki?" Shun asked, his voice trembling.

"Alright ok?" Ikki snarled. "I AM A BEAST! I'm raising you because our mother asked me too after she was murdered. You're old enough to know the truth."

Shun shot up out of his bed, his mind filled only with blind terror. Ikki was angry, and didn't even glance up at the boy. Forgetting his promise to the god, Shun suddenly turned and ran out into the street, ignoring the fact that it was dark out. He ran into down town and then kept running; he only knew that he had to escape.

Finally, Shun paused. He had no idea where he was, only that he was feeling rather foolish. He had feared Ikki, but now that he had calmed down he realized that Ikki had been angry and let something slip out that he had been hiding for years. Shun breathed, letting himself calm down. Ikki would soon be sorry and looking for him.

"Shun…" He heard someone breathe. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a woman with a black hood on. He froze out of pure instinct.

"You're-!" Shun gasped.

"Shhh…" She replied. "I won't hurt you."

Shun knew that was a lie somehow. He tried to pull away, but gasped as her nails dug into his skin. She began muttering quickly in another language, with words that but into his mind and then were swept away. He cried out as he felt the skin on his left shoulder flare up, as if on fire. He pulled away, glancing at his shoulder through his shirt collar. On his skin was a blood red scar in the shape of a crescent moon.

"That is a crimson mark, a tattoo if you will." The witch purred. "It will haunt you in life and curse you with bad luck. But, if you join me, I'll take it off."

Shun shuddered. He knew somehow it would come to this. Ikki had probably heard his shout, and now Shun realized that the star had been right. But if he was marked for death…

_Hades, _Shun said, _I was stupid. She's found me._

Shun felt Hades respond, first with surprise, then with anger and a fierce protectiveness. He felt the god's rage slowly building.

_Shun, _Hades growled. _has she hurt you?_

_She's marked me with crimson. _He flinched as he felt the god's rage build again, making the witch freeze.

_This is bad Shun. _Hades growled. _If she has marked you, then she will not stop hunting you. _

_Unless I'm dead. _The witch began to circle Shun warily. The god shuddered.

_No. _Hades growled. _I won't let you harm yourself._

_But you can bring me back._

_You'd be a fallen saint! I can't let you…_

_I was already with you. You said that, remember?_

_Yes…_

_Then don't be afraid. I know what I'm doing. I'd rather choose the way I leave this world. _Shun said. _The battle would increase in the underworld however…are you ready for that? You've been missing me for sixteen years._

_Far too long… _the god breathed. _Very well. If you return to the underworld then I will be better able to protect you. And I will return you, as a fallen saint. However, you will be a resident of the underworld. Hold on until I come._

The witch felt the god's prescience retreat and snarled.

"Who were you just talking to?" the witch asked. "Tell me!"

"SHUN?" they heard Ikki call from somewhere, "SHUN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IKKI NO!" Shun cried.

But it was too late. His brother was coming. But why did he have to come here now? Then, all at once, Shun felt cold. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground. For a moment he heard or felt nothing, and then he felt two gentle arms enfold him to a chest.

"I am here, Shun." The god of death purred into his ear.

They were invisible to everyone else, but Shun could still see his own body, and the startled witch. Shun shuddered. His brother would be here soon. He didn't want to see Ikki's face when he saw him dead.

"Ready to go?" Hades purred patiently.

"Yes." Shun replied.

The shadows were suffocating for a moment, which was strange since Shun was already dead. But the god kept Shun pressed to his side, arm around his waist. Somehow, Shun found that he liked the contact. It felt right.

"Breathe." Hades purred. Shun sucked in a breath, not knowing that he hadn't been breathing. "There. Now you are alive, but only a soul separated from your body down here. You are a fallen saint."

"I never was a saint." Shun laughed. Hades hugged the boy to his chest, resting his chin on his head.

"I've missed you," Hades sighed, "My dear Andromeda saint."

Shun noticed that the god was taller than him, and his build was strong but thin and powerful. His eyes were dark black, and his hair was too, black as the night but sparkling like stars. He felt lukewarm, not warm like the living but not cold like the dead. This just felt right to Shun, and he did not fight the gentle embrace. Several images similar to these flashed into his mind. He assumed it was his past life with the god.

"What did you do?" Shun asked. "I'm dead, but I'm not dead."

"It wouldn't make any sense if I told you." Hades purred. "Just relax, and I'll tell you everything later, once you start to remember."

And the god kissed Shun's head gently, making the saint shudder slightly. But the young and newly fallen saint gave into the embrace.

**Ok, so that's the end of Chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea where this story is going, but I'm going to continue it. I'll make "Love Not Twice" and "Phantoms of War" better and add more chapters later too, but I can only do so much at one time. **


	3. Deafening Silence

**Ok, since KysShish asked for it, here is the second chapter of The Crimson Tattoo. This story has strayed pretty far from the original story line, but I still like it. This chapter is by far the one I found hardest to leave. I just had to know what happened myself, because I never plan my stories. They're just spur of the moment things. Any way, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Deafening Silence

Shun was a very patient person, and he quickly learned all the names of all of the fallen saints, (very few in number because few saints were ever chosen by specters) all of the specters, and met with Pandora and the gods Hypno and Thantos. But Shun found it very frustrating at the pace he was remembering everything, which seemed very slowly indeed. But over time, he found that he mellowed out towards the inhabitants of the underworld, and remembered the last two thousand years and beyond.

He finally remembered why he had returned to earth. He had a talent rare to saints, the power to glance into the future. He had gone to warn Athena of the witch, because Shun got the feeling that she was trying to dominate the world, and take the gods' domains. He had failed at that, but he had stopped her plans for a while. However, she wouldn't remain inactive for long. Shun knew that time moved differently in the underworld. A day here was two on earth, a month two, and so on. Shun missed Ikki, and thought of him constantly, but he was distracted by many sudden and strange happenings in the underworld.

The most prevalent was that the cosmos of the fallen saints were returning. Usually, when a saint died, their cosmos would leave them to return to a new form, and fallen saints often had living counterparts that were fighting for Athena, but now, the cosmos were constantly bugging their old saints, until one by one they accepted their old cosmos. The constellations were acknowledging more than one saint at a time. That had never happened before. But Shun's cosmos had never quite left him, and he could feel it slowly gaining power. Shun could tell that something was going to happen soon, and he found it impossible to hide. Though Hades never brought it up, others in the underworld would.

"Is something bothering you?" Pandora asked.

"Many things." Shun replied. "It's been around a year up there, and yet things have been quiet. Where is that witch?"

"I think she's watching the stars." Pandora said.

"And she sees my constellation and is waiting for me to make a reappearance." Shun sighed.

"Don't worry." She said. "Lord Hades will protect you."

"But sooner or later I'll have to rejoin the battle." Shun said. "I have seen it."

They paused, as if wondering how to continue. And then they froze. The hound of hell had just given out a howl of warning, yelped, and fallen silent.

* * *

**Later:**

In the Sanctuary where the saints lived, Atlantis where the mariners of Poseidon dwelled, and Asgard where the North gods kept their armies, unease was brewing. Saints were being attacked and mariners were going missing. Some people were beginning to suspect Hades, but he had denied any association with this, and had yet to break his treaty.

Athena sighed. She had been trying to contact both Hades and Poseidon, but neither god would answer her. She knew they were busy, but they had never failed to respond. Her sad blue eyes watched the Andromeda constellation for a moment, and the wind tugged at her waist length purple hair, as if calling her. She was worried.

"May I come in?" asked a tired male's voice.

"Yes, enter." She responded.

Ikki entered the room, looking very defeated for a saint that was a Phoenix beast. His eyes seemed to hold a darker sorrow, and his shoulders were stooped. He had never been the same, not for a year.

"You miss your brother." Athena said. "I understand. But don't fear for him. He is the Andromeda saint. It is because of him that we have remained at peace for two thousand years. They say he is the greatest beast tamer in the world, and Hades is a powerful god that he has tamed."

"But he was terrified of beasts." Ikki said "I was angry with him and told him I was a beast. That was the last thing I ever really said to him. I never wanted to see him scared of me…"

"It's been a year." Athena tried to soothe him. "I'm sure that he knows, and he's forgiven you. But, we still never found out what killed him." Athena winced, thinking of the saint's angelic face. He was small in death. "We noticed traces of magic on him, but he had no injuries. It was like he just dropped dead."

"He was the first saint to see that witch." Ikki growled. "I say it was her doing, however he died."

"You're probably right." Athena said, then she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ikki asked.

"Hades and Poseidon won't respond." The goddess sighed. "They haven't ignored me in two thousand years. Perhaps something has happened."

"Let's hope not." Ikki shuddered.

* * *

The strange creature slammed into the wall inches past the mariner's head. He thanked Poseidon that their defenses had held as long as they had and given them time to prepare. Atlantis was under siege, and he was charged with the task of finding help.

He slid into a small alcove of the city and paused, opening up his mind to reach towards the only unbeatable army in the world. It was a long shot, if they weren't in the mood for helping then there would be trouble, but without their help he was scared that they would fall. He reached into the depths of the underworld and froze at what he heard.

* * *

**Earlier:**

Pandora had instantly gone on the defensive, pulling out her lance and pushing Shun behind her. She watched the Elysium fields before here, looking towards the gates of hell. A snarl touched her lips as the creatures passed over head. Shun winced.

"The witch has beasts now!" Pandora growled.

Two passed overhead, scything their claws down at the two underworlders, only to fall as Pandora let loose lighting from her lance. More lightening followed, striking several more beasts down, where they lay unmoving. Shun had burned his cosmos at last.

"Go Shun!" Pandora cried.

Shun turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away. He jumped and glanced over his shoulder at the beast that had just altered its path to dive at him. It was intercepted by a rather agitated specter. He landed and Shun noticed that he was acting very slow and tired, even though his wounds shouldn't have stopped him. The specter had silver hair and eyes. It was Minos.

"Minos," Shun said, "what's wrong?"

"There's a spell in the air." Minos growled. "It's already affecting me. It's putting us all into a deep slumber. That's how she's defeating the underworld. The beasts are just a diversion, but Hades thought they might be after you. It seems he was right." The specter groaned and shuddered. "Go Shun!" he growled. "Find a place to hide yourself before the spell completely takes over, and there is no one to help you."

"I am not helpless," Shun said, "but I will do as you ask."

"Thank you Shun." Minos said. And then he suddenly tipped to the ground, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing until it had nearly become non-existent. The spell had taken effect.

Shun turned again, making his way through the fields of punishment towards the castle where Hades ruled his domain. The spell was beginning to affect him now. He could feel his movements starting to slow, his breathing becoming shallow. He didn't have much time. He dodged as one of the winged beasts crashed into the ground. He glanced towards the castle and saw as Hades finally fell, and then Hypno and Thantos. The dead souls that called this place home gave out a gasp. Hades and the specters had protected them for years. They were the unbreakable army. They couldn't be defeated.

"Go!" Shun called to them. "They're only asleep. They'll wake up once the spell wears off. Go to Hades' castle and don't make a sound. The battle may not be over."

The hordes of dead dropped their appointed tasks and punishments to follow his order, and among the dead, Shun found he could pause and assess the situation. The fallen saints were now all asleep, and the beasts of the underworld were trying to fight off the witch's minions, but they were falling asleep as well. Shun was the last one left from what he could tell. Of course he was. The witch wanted him.

But then a bone chilling howl erupted in the air, making everyone freeze. Cerberus was angry, and with no one to control him, he was destroying the beasts of the witch, and coming dangerously close to doing the same to the inhabitants of the underworld.

"Don't run!" Shun called. "He'll only attack you! Move slowly!"

The dead barley managed to do as he said. They moved away, and suddenly realizing that he had to do something, Shun began to push his way out of the crowd towards the beast. He was huge, wolf like and white. The tallest of the dead could barley clear the wrists of the dog's foremost paws. They said Andromeda was the best beast tamer in the world. It was time to test that out.

Cerberus was hurt badly, bleeding from its chest and leftmost head. Its right head was panting badly, but its middle head was snapping at anything that came near. The beast growled at Shun as he approached.

"Don't bare your teeth to me, guard dog of hell." Shun growled.

The left head cocked slightly, the right's ears went up, but the middle head still growled at him. Shun was scared of beasts, and Cerberus could sense it, but he showed no hesitation as he came closer. This seemed to confuse him.

"You owe me your allegiance." Shun said calmly. "Your master and I are closer to one being than two." And then Shun smiled, a sweet smile that made the dog pause. "Calm your rage. I am not your enemy, and neither are the dead. I know that you can feel the spell too. Keep your head until we can defeat it."

The dog's lips lowered, his teeth still bared slightly, but no longer so threatening. Shun whirled around as he saw one of the beasts dive at him. Another dove from the right. Shun snarled and prepared to burn his cosmos, but froze as they gave out shrieks of pain. Cerberus had intercepted them, and tossed their bodies aside. Shun watched the three headed beast for a moment, feeling the eyes of the dead as they nervously looked back towards him nervously. The beast was inches away. It could kill him in an instant. The three heads bent down, and the dead winced, but then something extraordinary happened: the guard dog of hell nuzzled up to Shun. The boy smiled and stroked Cerberus, feeling numb. He had just tamed the dog of hell.

"Go!" Shun told the dead. "Hide in the castle. There aren't many beasts left."

The dead paused a moment, and then turned and ran towards the castle. The dog lowered himself to the ground, and Shun slowly climbed onto the dog's back. Cerberus stood, swinging to face the gates of the underworld and growling. Shun could feel his whole body rumble with the thunder of it. The remaining beasts were trying to close the door to the underworld. Shun managed to grab a hold of the fur in front of him before the dog shot off towards the gates.

The enormous dog moved with grace and a strong bound. He covered ground quickly, and for as large as he was he could jump immensely far. Shun found the ride smooth, like he was floating, and the dog never once lost its footing. It wasn't long before the beast had crossed the underworld and was approaching the gate.

Several beasts screeched in surprise and rose on bat like wings to swoop and dive at them. One tried to grab at Shun, but Cerberus managed to grab it. The dog cut through the beasts, but had taken damage himself. The final two beasts were trying to close the gates to the underworld. The large beast launched himself at them, tearing them apart before the spell began to take effect and he crashed to the ground. Shun rolled away from him and glanced at the door. It was in motion now, and closing. Suddenly desperate, Shun grabbed the first thing he could, the lance of a fallen specter. Then he rammed it into the circular door frame of the gate. For a minute, he was afraid it would break and leave the underworld stranded, but it held, and Shun silently thanked Hades that it did.

Shun suddenly felt his strength ebbing away, and doing the last thing he could think of, he staggered back towards the hound of hell. The dog raised his necks, and swept the young fallen saint under his chest where his necks joined his body. Shun didn't fight him, his strength was almost gone. Then slowly, the dog lowered his body so that he shielded the boy from view. Shun gave into the spell with a gasp of frustration.

Cerberus snarled softly. He understood that the boy was in danger if any of the beasts had escaped, and this way he could protect him, even as he was asleep. Cerberus scented the air. The dead had walled themselves up in the castle, but there was no noise. Then, with a snarl still on his three mouths, the last inhabitant of the underworld gave into the witch's spell: the spell that had defeated the underworld.

* * *

**Later:**

The gods had called an emergency meeting. Atlantis had fallen, and only a few of the mariners and Poseidon had escaped the siege. No one knew what had happened to the others. Zeus was here, as well as the North gods, and Athena and her saints.

"What should we do?" Zeus asked quietly.

"The witch has pushed us too far!" Poseidon cried. "We must go to war!"

"Do not be hasty in you proclamation." Athena warned.

"We cannot decide now." Thor said. "We are not all present."

"Where is Hades?" Athena asked. "Surely he-?"

"He has ignored us." Someone growled. "We shouldn't have trusted him."

"No." Athena replied loudly. "Hades has not been responding for hours, nor has anyone. He's too prideful to ignore us. If he wanted to not come and therefore break the treaty he would have told us."

"Let me speak." A young mariner said. He had purple hair and eyes. It was Sorrento.

"Forgive him." Poseidon said. "I sent him to find help and he was attacked."

"That's just it." Sorrento said, shuddering. "I did ask for help. I sent my mind into the underworld to ask Hades to send his army. The specters can't die after all." The young mariner shuddered. "But when I reached into the underworld, I heard nothing." There was a breathless silence.

"What do you mean you heard nothing?" Athena asked.

"You can't hide from the psychic ear." He replied. "It can hear even the smallest sound. Usually you can hear Cerberus as he patrols the borders, the specters and the fallen saints sparring, the fields of punishment and Elysium, Hades and Pandora speaking, and many other things. But I could not even hear the wind or the raging waters of the river Styx. It's like the very land of the dead itself was dead. Athena: the underworld has fallen silent."

No one dared to move. The impossible had just come true. There was nothing but a horrified silence. The undefeatable army had just been defeated. The underworld had fallen.

"I need to go there." Athena growled. "I have to see what happened."

**Yeah yeah, I know. Sorrento's not that young, or at least not that inexperienced. But I needed a Mariner and I just fell in love with him the first time I saw him. So I picked him. There are a lot of things I've changed in this story to fit, so bear with me, all you hard core fans! This chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. Sorry! That's just where it stops. Things get much better after this, so keep reading! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Lord of Death

**Ok, sorry that this update took so long, but I was updating part of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and will continue to support me! Here you go!**

Chapter Three: Lord of Death

The passage to the underworld was not pleasant for the living. It was at first a two hundred feet drop, during which the spells of the underworld would kill the living. Those who were strong enough to survive, then found themselves faced by the mighty river Styx, where on the other shore the gates of the underworld and the guard dog of hell waited.

Athena had brought along only two people. One was a saint named Shaka, who had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore the gold cloth of Virgo. The other was Sorrento, who was still agitated but had insisted on coming along. They were all nervous as they finished their descent. Here they saw dozens of dead beasts, those that had not survived the snares of the underworld.

"Beasts." Athena said. "It is as we feared. The underworld had fallen under attack as well."

Then they looked to the river Styx, a usually raging torrent that allowed passage only to those that had entered the barge that took the dead across the river and annihilated those who did not. Now, it was calm, like a lake untouched for centuries. There was no movement in its depths, though countless beasts lurked there. The water lay dormant and unmoving.

"There is strong magic here." Shaka growled.

Together, they managed to locate the barge, though its usual driver was no where to be found, and they pushed it into the river. The mighty Styx let them pass calmly. They were careful not to touch the water, because it could kill. This goddess, saint, and mariner were the first people to ever see the expanse to the river Styx. With the water calm, they could see deep into the river, which was deep enough that their eyes could not penetrate the inky blackness of it below six fathoms. They shuddered upon seeing it, wondering what enormous creatures called that place home and if they would see any of them. But there was nothing. The river was calm.

They touched down on the opposite shore, noting the fog that had gathered around in front of the gates. They carefully laid the ship down so they could board it when they were done, and then turned. What they saw made them pull up in dismay.

"The gates are closed?" Athena gasped.

"No wait, look!" Sorrento cried. He had spotted the glint of metal in the side of the door frame.

"This is a specter's lance." Shaka said, carefully examining it. "Its barley managed to hold the gate open."

"What do we do now?" Sorrento asked. "Should we turn back?" Athena was silent for a moment.

"No." She said. "We open it. They obviously tried very hard to keep the gate open. We have to see why that is."

Even with the goddess' powerful cosmos, they found it hard to get the gate to lock back into the open position. It took them several long and hard minutes to pull the door back to its original position, grinding along the ground with every inch they pushed. Finally getting there, they paused gasping. Only then did Athena glance up into the underworld. The sight held her gaze, and she could only stare into the land of the dead in disbelief.

"Dear gods…" She said.

The underworld had indeed fallen. No sound came from within. The first thing they couldn't help but notice was Cerberus and all the beasts he had slain. He was still snarling, as if ready to attack at a moment's notice, and they all paused a moment upon seeing him. His flank quivered, but he did not move. Shaka noticed a specter, of whom he assumed the lance belonged to. He approached him carefully, and then dropping to one knee, laid his head against his chest, listening.

"It's a spell." He announced, slowly straightening. "It's put them all to sleep. It has a strong hold too. It's been hours though, and someone might be awakening by now. Let's see if we can find out what happened."

But they all froze as a deep rumbling growl suddenly came from right next to them. The hound of hell had finally reawakened, turning his eyes to the trespassers that had foolishly come here just after a battle. He did not raise himself from the ground however, only crouched to spring, his heads and chest still low. But the fearsome dog did not attack, only growled. However, it almost made the saint and the mariner bolt.

"Cerberus!" Athena called. "We have come here to aide you comrades and your master. Will you not let us pass?"

He snarled at her, and Athena realized something.

"You're guarding something, aren't you?" Athena asked. "Will you show me? Perhaps I can help."

The dog bared his teeth to her. He wasn't it the mood for that. But then he paused, and they all heard a gentle voiced speak.

"Down, Cerberus."

The dog cocked its heads slightly, and then rose to a sitting position. They all watched his heads, making sure he wasn't going to attack, but he seemed docile now, even though he towered above them. His large tail suddenly thumped the ground a few times. Then, the small party noticed a boy at his feet, sitting and watching him. Athena and the saint felt the air leave their lungs. They had seen that face before.

He had green hair and eyes that were green, but nearly blue. It was a striking contrast to the underworld around him, gloomy and dead. Even in death he seemed to give an air of life. He made no move to get away, no move to speak. He was simply watching them.

"You're Shun." Athena said. "Ikki's brother."

"So he is a saint then." Shun said. "I recognize you as Athena. So I guess he told you about me?"

"Yes." Athena said. Then she ventured a question that had been bugging them all for a year. "Do you know how you died? It's really been bothering him." Shun winced.

"No." He replied. And it wasn't a lie. He still didn't know what Hades had done to take his life.

"He misses you." Athena said. "He feels terrible for what happened that night."

"I know." Shun said, his eyes turning to her. "I know how Ikki works. And I don't blame him for what happened. None of it was his fault. It was more of a stupid choice on my part."

"What happened here?" Shaka asked, attempting to bring the conversation back around to the original objective. If he expected Shun to withhold, he was wrong.

"I'm not really sure." Shun said. "It just happened. It was all so sudden. The beasts came in, attacking all of us, and then the spell started to take effect, putting everyone to sleep. I barley managed to keep the gate from closing."

"The spell seems to be wearing off." Athena said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't need help." Shun said. "I've got plenty of it." And then he smiled, climbing onto Cerberus' back when the dog bumped it against his side. It was a warm, dazzling smile. "Go tell everyone they don't have to worry. The underworld will recover."

"But how long will that take?" Athena asked. Shun's smile disappeared and he watched them a little sadly.

"I don't know." Shun said. "The witch meant to cripple us and reduce the numbers of our army. She didn't want us to aide you when you needed help." His eyes flashed black for a moment in anger. That wasn't unusual for fallen saints. "You know, we did try and warn you, several times. And you wouldn't listen. Why is it that you hate the underworld so much that you wouldn't listen even when all the facts were evident?"

"We don't hate the underworld." Athena said. "But we have mistrusted it. Why shouldn't we? Hades is evil. He was always-."

"You don't even know what it's like here." Shun said. "How can an immortal goddess, a saint and a mariner that are always reborn when they die pass judgment on a place they have never been? Do people really fear death that much? Why is it that the unknowable is always evil?" He paused a moment, wondering if he had been like that once too. "You don't even know what we're like. And yet you call us evil. Every single member of the underworld had once been a living creature too, with lives that were as happy as everyone else's. But trapped in the land of the dead, we've all evolved into something else. How would you feel to be trapped in one place for all of eternity? Have you ever once given a thought about the people that make up the underworld?"

"I did not say you are all evil." Athena said. "I said that-."

"That Hades and the specters are evil." Shun cut her off. "But it is the same as calling us all evil. Down here we are not divided as we were on earth. We all have sorrows and anger we much bear, and we all have wounds that refuse to heal. If time is the best healer, then we have plenty of it. We are united because we are all dead. And death is not something you can escape from." His eyes dulled to a sad gray. "You can not run from death. We all die. Even gods can die if they lose hope. But even I do not pity the dead. I pity the living. Down here at least, we do not have to worry about losing the people we love the most. All sorrow ultimately stems from that."

They could do nothing but watch the fallen saint for a moment. He seemed so sad. There was something he just couldn't let go of. They could all see it in his eyes. Finally, he looked up at them, his eyes almost their normal color again.

"I'll do what I can here." Shun said. "But I can promise nothing."

"I'll tell Ikki what you said." Athena said quietly.

"Please do."

And then the hound of hell leaped away, carrying the boy with him, off towards the fields of punishment. The small party watched them for a moment, thinking over the things he had said. And then Athena motioned for the saint and the mariner to follow her as they made their escape from the underworld.

Shun noticed that the underworld was slowly starting to reawaken. A few specters were beginning to stir, but the only people fully awake yet were two fallen saints. They looked agitated, but they gave out joyful shouts when they saw Shun. The large beast lowered himself to the ground as they ran up. One was a saint of Pisces, who could also be called beautiful, with pastel blue hair and blue eyes. His name was Albafica. The other was a saint of Lizard, with brown hair and eyes. His name was Misty.

"Shun!" Misty cried. "Thank the gods you're alright!"

"We were afraid that they'd gotten you!" Albafica said.

"I'm fine." Shun said. "Cerberus wouldn't let anything happen to me." The hound of hell gave out a bark of assurance.

"But where are the dead?" Albafica growled, looking around.

"I sent them to Hades' castle." Shun said. "You should go there too. I'm going to see the extent of the damage."

"Be careful!" Misty called as Cerberus stood again. The ground suddenly shook and they all paused. But Shun ignored it. Cerberus however shuddered.

"There is something stirring in the bowels of the underworld." Albafica said quietly.

"If you find anyone that's not waking up, bring them to the castle." Shun said. "We need everyone in one place."

Shun had hardly finished speaking when Cerberus shot off again. He was moving quickly, his noses testing out the air for any sign of danger. Finally, the dog began to move towards Hades' castle.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Shun asked.

_No. _A voice thundered in his mind. _You were right when you said that you and my master are one. If any harm comes to you then he will never forgive himself. You are the only thing he cherishes. And besides, _the voice growled almost in and embarrassed way, _your voice resonates with me. I will listen to you._

"You can talk." Shun said, not really surprised.

_Many beasts can, those with minds of their own. _Cerberus replied. _You are only now beginning to listen._

Shun turned his eyes towards the castle. He was wondering how long it had been since he had fallen under the spell. He knew it could feel like ages in the underworld. But then he paused as he noticed movement by the door of the castle.

"What's that?" He asked.

_Beasts. _Cerberus replied with a growl. _Survivors apparently. They must have gotten frustrated when they couldn't find you and turned to attack the dead. Stupid brainless animals._

"Have they hurt anyone?" Shun asked.

_They might have captured a few, but I doubt they know how to harm souls. They haven't breached the walls of the castle yet._

"We've left the dead walled up in there long enough." Shun said. "Let's destroy them."

_Right. _Cerberus replied with a bark.

The hound of hell redoubled his speed. Shun leaned in closer to the dog, trying to hide himself in the fur of the great beast. Cerberus snarled, and the beasts gave startled screeches and took to the air. They all dived at the hound, and the beast howled as the dozens of creatures attacked him. Shun gave out a startled cry as one of the beasts pulled him off of the hound's back.

But Shun wasn't about to just give up. He felt the creature's teeth sink into his shoulder, trying to subdue him, and with a gasp of pain, the boy burned his cosmos. The Andromeda constellation responded by sending him and enormous supply of power. Shun knocked himself free of the beast, grabbing a hold of his now injured right shoulder as he began to fall.

_Well, _Shun thought to himself. _I should've known that would be a stupid idea._

Shun knew he couldn't stop his fall, but he was already dead so it didn't matter. It would hurt, but he couldn't die from it, even this high up. But then he felt someone grab a hold of him, the cold metal of his armor touching his skin. Shun glanced over his shoulder at the specter.

"Minos!" Shun cried.

The specter had not yet fully recovered from the witch's spell, and he struggled to lift even Shun's small weight. But he managed to touch down gently enough, and finally releasing Shun, he turned to the boy.

"Are you alight?" Minos asked, ruffled. "Did it hurt you?"

"Not badly." Shun replied.

But the specter brushed Shun's hand away from his shoulder, gently examining the painful wound. Shun winced when he touched it, but remained still and did not push him away. Minos carefully assessed the wound, but Shun knew he was worrying over it too much. Still, he knew the specter would not be satisfied until he was sure it was not dangerous, and Shun remained still until he was done.

"We'll have to bandage it later." Minos growled. "Don't over do it."

"You worry too much." Shun said. "I'm fine."

_They're dead. _Cerberus announced, settling down beside them. _I think that was the last of them. The beasts are gone._

"Alright." Shun said, wincing slightly as his wound smarted. "Let's let the dead know that it's ok to come out now."

Minos carefully approached the door, and then sure there were no traps set, he turned to the large door and began to pound on it. They waited silently, until at last a timid answer came.

"H-hello?"

"It's alright." Minos called. "We've killed the last of the beasts."

Recognizing the voice of the specter, the woman pulled the door open. She gasped upon seeing the small party, and ran out to meet them. She fretted over Minos and Shun, but stayed clear of Cerberus, which the dog seemed to find highly amusing.

"Oh my gods!" She gasped. "Are you alright?"

"The wounds are painful," Minos said, "but nothing to worry about."

"I'll heal." Shun replied simply.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"We'll deal with the wounded now." Shun said. "Then we'll see what we have to do after that."

The young woman ran inside and called several dead souls to help Minos inside. Another ran out and insisted on helping Shun even though the boy assured him he was alright. Eventually though, he relented and let him lead him inside, where the soul was bandaging his wound. He winced slightly, but did not push him away.

Shun glanced towards the door as more specters and fallen saints appeared. Each of them was injured, but several specters were showing no signs of waking up. Shun turned his eyes towards the ceiling. How had he suddenly gotten the will to lead the entire underworld? He was usually such a timid boy.

_In times of crisis the smallest often lead. _Cerberus said from his place by the door.

_What if we never recover from this? _Shun asked in his mind. _How will the world cope?_

_There is always time to recover. _Cerberus replied. _Perhaps not all the way, but we can recover. Don't dwell on it. We'll see what tomorrow brings once tomorrow is known as today._

Shun sat there a moment, pondering the hound's words. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized how tired he was. He had lost a lot of blood. He was scared of falling asleep. Would he ever wake up? Or would the spell take a hold of him again?

_Sleep Shun. _Cerberus growled. _Nothing will happen in that time. We will see you when you wake._

Shun sighed, lying down at last and surrendering to sleep.

* * *

The sanctuary was silent. Usually such a large gathering of warriors would cause an uproar of noise and a celebration. But now they were all waiting nervously waiting for news from Athena and her small party. What had happened in the underworld? Finally, a shout went out; they had returned.

The gods and all their warriors assembled in record time, all dropping what they were doing and running out to meet them.

"What news?" an asgardian asked.

"How are they?" a saint asked.

"They had fallen under attack." Athena said. There was an uneasy murmuring.

"And?" Poseidon prompted.

"There was a powerful spell." She said. "It put the entire underworld into a deep slumber. It has defeated them."

"What do we do?" someone called.

"We must go to battle." Athena growled. "This was an act of war, and we must treat it as such. But, I fear that the underworld may not be able to aide us. They are beginning to recover, but it is slow, and their numbers are small now. They may not even have a leader now. We can not ask for their help."

"Very well." Thor cried. "We will join this battle. This witch has overstepped her bounds."

"Whatever is left of our numbers," Poseidon said, "you have on your side."

"It seems we're in agreement then." Zeus said quietly. "We will go to war. Rest your warriors. The battle may be closer than we think."

* * *

Shun awoke slowly, listening to what was happening rather than opening his eyes and trying to make sense of the onslaught of images in his sleepy mind. He understood however, that all of the specters and leaders of the underworld had been brought into the castle and the dead had not been told to leave yet. But the spell still held and many were still asleep.

"We don't have any of our leaders." Minos growled. "We can't do anything unless we have someone to lead us."

"We'll have to vote on a temporary leader." Albafica said. "It will have to be someone that everyone upstairs will trust."

There was a murmur of agreement from all of the specters and the fallen saints. The dead remained silent, having no say in the war time efforts. Slowly, Shun set up and watched them. Albafica caught his eye and seemed suddenly inspired.

"Why not Shun?" He asked. "He is a warrior and Athena at least would trust him. Besides, he's always with Lord Hades. He knows what he would have us do. And he's tamed Cerberus. That alone should be enough proof why we should trust him with this."

"I do not consider myself a leader." Shun said.

"The best never do." Albafica pointed out.

"However," Shun sighed, "I know that we need a leader now. I assume we all know what we need to do. War is coming."

"Very well." Minos called. "Those in favor of making Shun our temporary leader?"

Nearly every hand went into the air. A few specters frowned and did not raise a hand because they were thinking of how young an inexperienced he was. However, after counting the votes of the specters and fallen saints, there was no doubt that Shun was now their leader.

"Very well." Shun said. "Prepare your armor. Soon we will go upstairs and join the battle. How are we faring?"

"There are dead mariners and a few dead saints." Misty said. "Newly dead. They want to rejoin this war."

"It may be possible." Minos said. "The gates are damaged. Any dead person that passes through it may return to life. It may even work for the fallen saints."

"Alright then." Shun said. "They may join us as well. Whichever army they join is irrelevant. We're all fighting with one goal in mind. We'll leave the dead to watch over those that haven't awakened."

_I'm coming as well. _Cerberus said. _You're too reckless, and I can guard you. Four heads are better than one._

_You need to stay and guard the underworld. _Shun replied in his mind.

_The furies can do that. _Cerberus growled resolutely. _I'm staying by your side._

_You'll attract attention. _Shun said.

_And dead saints in the living world won't?_ Cerberus snorted. _Besides, I have a smaller form. And that one even you could carry in your arms. Our enemies won't know what I am until it is too late._

_You're going to come no matter what I say, aren't you?_

_Yes. _

_Very well, _Shun finally relented. _You may come. But you must follow my every order._

_Of course. _Cerberus growled.

"SHUN!" Misty called for the third time. Shun looked up at him. "We can't have you falling on us. We need you to be well guarded."

"Don't worry about it." Shun said. "Cerberus had just appointed himself to that position."

Cerberus growled in affirmation outside, which suddenly became a puppy's high pitched and excited bark. The large, shaggy, white, wolf like dog of the underworld had just become a Labrador puppy and bounded into the room, wagging his tail and licking Shun's face excitedly. Shun had to admit that Cerberus was right. The pup only had one head and was small enough he could fit into Shun's arms. No one would suspect that this was the hound of hell.

"Go then!" Minos cried. "Do as Lord Shun said! Find the mariners and saints and gather them. We'll leave as soon as we're healed enough and Lord Shun calls us."

The specters and fallen saints scrambled to do as they had been instructed. Cerberus licked Shun's face again, and Shun stroked the pup absentmindedly.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Shun said.

"You're leading the army of the underworld." Minos replied with a smile. "Like Pandora and Hades you now have a high rank. Until Lord Hades reawakens you are the Lord of the dead. And remember Shun: Once and Lord, always a Lord."

"Minos," Shun said, "be ready to move out. Oh, and I need my cloth. I am a saint."

"Yes Lord Shun." Minos replied, turning to leave.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening beneath their feet, Athena and Poseidon, a young man with sea blue hair and eyes, were standing together. They could feel that something was wrong. They were both suddenly watching the sky. They spotted movement in the distance.

"Beasts!" Poseidon cried. "We're under attack! Call the warriors! We go to battle!"

**And that's the end of Chapter Three. Sorry for this random cliff hanger, but the chapter got pretty long so I had to cut it off somewhere. And besides, it will make you want to read more! X3**

**So I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Brother's Love

**Ok, so here we are with Chapter four! This is by far the strangest chapter I have written yet. There's just so much happening in this Chapter it's hard to keep up with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This is where things get crazy and many things that probably shouldn't happen do happen. Should be fun huh? I am having technical difficulties, which shouldn't be possible since I'm only using a pen and paper for the first drafts…**

**Congratulations! You survived the "End of the World" (how many times does this make?) and Merry Late Christmas! I didn't post all new Chapters in my story like I promised… I have actually finished this book and started a second one, so as soon as I am done posting all of these I will post the second book. Also, the Titans get involved soon in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Brother's Love

The sanctuary was caught completely by surprise, and since the warriors were all unused to each other's fighting styles, the battle turned bloody rather quickly. The beasts themselves numbered in the thousands, and it seemed like they kept getting more. Some came by air, others through water or earth, and a few even leaped out of fire. The gods Thor and Poseidon and goddess Athena took up their amour and joined the battle. Zeus had left that morning. But they couldn't hold.

The saints and all their might, the asgardians and all their prowess, and the mariners and all their strength, were bending against the witch's forces.

Ikki was now in his beast form, a bird the size of a man with bright red plumage that seemed to be on fire. And every time he touched a beast in anger it burst into a howling fit of flames. But even he was losing his stamina. Finally, he turned into is human form, and breathing heavily, leaned against a stone to catch his breath. He looked at it and his heart gave a painful throb. It was Shun's grave marker. Of course he had ended up here. He had always come here when he was upset. He felt like he could find refuge here, by his brother that had always been the source of his strength.

But then he noticed something strange. A small puppy was watching him, its intelligent eyes never wavering from his face. From his instincts he could tell that this was a powerful beast.

_Do not be alarmed. _A voice growled. _I am not your enemy._

Ikki was almost too stunned to be surprised as the grave at he feet suddenly forced itself open, and Shun, coughing as he dragged himself out of the ground, reappeared.

"S-Shun?" Ikki gasped.

"Ikki!" Shun cried, surprised. He almost fell back into the hole, but Ikki reached out and caught his brother's wrist, pulling him closer.

"But how?" Ikki asked.

"I'll explain later." Shun groaned. "Its still all mixed up in my head."

Overjoyed and confused as he was to see him, Ikki realized that his brother was suddenly closer to danger than he had ever wanted him to be. He wanted nothing more to protect him. Suddenly, he grabbed Shun's shoulders like he had done before, looking his brother in the eyes with that same protective look he had always used. Shun paused.

"Shun, what are you doing here?" Ikki asked. "You could get hurt."

"I'm not afraid to die." Shun said. "I was already dead. And besides, what would the underworld do without their leader?"

"Their WHAT?" Ikki gasped.

"I've just been made temporary ruler of the underworld." Shun laughed nervously.

_The specters are gathering. _The pup said.

"Alright then, let's go." Shun replied. They both ran towards the thick growth of trees.

"SHUN WAIT!" Ikki cried.

But the boy kept running. Ikki then noticed the pink armor that Shun wore, with chains on the gauntlets. It seemed natural to see Shun in that cloth, just as it was to Ikki in his, or in his beast form. And scared as he was for Shun, Ikki realized that in a year in the underworld, his baby brother had grown.

Shun paused out of sight, looking back at Ikki. His brother hadn't changed. He was glad for that. Shun wasn't afraid of him, not after facing the hound of hell, but even now beasts made him nervous. It was to be expected he supposed. Then Shun looked turned his eyes to the sky, waiting for the signal, the dark glint of Minos' armor as he passed high above. It came. All of the fallen saints and specters, and those not of the undead army had gathered. Shun nodded to Cerberus, who tilted back his tiny head and howled. Even as small as his voice was, it held malice and carried over the entire battlefield. There was a moment on silence.

One of the beasts turned to attack the bronze saint near by, but someone else stepped in the way of the attack. The stranger took the crushing blow right to his temple, and crumpled to the ground. The youth gasped, a bronze saint with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and turned to look. But he paused. The stranger was wearing black armor that shone like the moon.

"Hmm…" the stranger said as he rose. "these are stronger than the ones she sent after us."

At the appearance of Minos, the gods and their armies gave out gasps. But to their utter astonishment, more appeared, and along with them the fallen saints and those saints and mariners that had only just died. The newly dead split up to aide their own armies, and the specters and their fallen saints jumped forward to fight.

"We brought all we could muster." Minos said.

"Thank goodness you've come at all!" Athena cried. "But who authorized you to come? Surely Hades-?"

"He's still under the spell." Minos replied, "We had to vote on a temporary leader."

"Then who-?"

"Shun." Minos replied.

And without another word the specter was gone. Strengthened by the appearance of the specters, the saints revealed their beast forms again and began pushing back. It almost seemed as if the line of beasts would break.

_Stop! _A beast thundered. It was a large Chimera beast, a creature with a lion body, a goat head and a lion head, and a snake head for its tail. The battle paused. _Members of the underworld, don't you know you've broken the treaty?_

"No we haven't." Albafica growled. "Even now we're holding to our treaty."

_You can't enter the sanctuary without permission of a member of the sanctuary! _The beast growled. There was an uneasy murmuring. That was true, but no one had even considered the treaty now. The underworld was still holding to it?

"We have permission." Minos laughed. "You forget that the Andromeda saint is both a member of the underworld, and a member of the sanctuary."

_Where is he then? _The chimera growled.

"Right here." Shun answered calmly.

There was a collective gasp as the Chimera whirled around, and ran towards the boy, skidding to a stop in front of him and snarling. Shun stood his ground. The boy was tiny, but this creature made him seem even smaller. Ikki shuddered as he saw his brother. Shun was terrified of beasts. Where had he suddenly gotten the courage to face this creature? The warriors shifted nervously, but though the specters and fallen saints watched him, they didn't step forward to defend him. Many of the other armies thought it was strange. If he was their leader, shouldn't they want to protect him? Or was their something they didn't know about? It took all of Shun's courage not to bold from the snarling Chimera, though no one could tell by looking at him.

_Easy Shun, _Cerberus said only to the boy. _Stand your ground. You have nothing to fear from him._

Shun glanced over as the small Labrador puppy escaped from the crowd and ran over to him, barking excitedly and looking up to him, panting reassuringly. Putting on an air of ignoring the enormous creature, Shun kneeled down and stroked the pup, which began to lick his face. It comforted Shun.

_You? _The Chimera laughed. _This is who the underworld chose to lead their undefeatable army? This boy is less than a child! He couldn't even wear that armor if he was any smaller._

_Let me tear off his heads. _Cerberus growled, still speaking only to him, his tiny puppy form beginning to snarl at the creature. _I'll shut him up. He should not talk like that about you. _The specters and fallen saints flinched at the creatures rage and began to shrink away. Several members of the other armies noticed their reaction and grew nervous. What could scare the dead?

"Not yet." Shun replied aloud, stroking the pup. "Wait a little longer."

_If you insist. _Cerberus snarled, though his growling disappeared and he began to lick Shun's face again. The members of the underworld relaxed slightly.

_Well boy? _The Chimera growled. _Speak! They say that the Andromeda saint is the best beast tamer in the world. Well? Prove it! Or has the power of the saints grown weak in two thousand years? _The creature began to laugh, and Cerberus began to snarl again, his hackles rising.

_This time I'll destroy him. _The hound growled.

"You want to see do you?" Shun asked. He began to back away from the pup, which was turned and growling at the Chimera. The creature paused. Shun stopped, and turned his eyes to the dog. "Cerberus, destroy him."

There was dead silence, all except for the pup, and every eyes was turned on him. His growl became deeper as his head split into two, and then three. Then suddenly, the enormous guard dog of hell was standing in the middle of the battlefield, howling. The Chimera had crouched down in surprise and was snarling up at the creature. Now everyone could see why Shun had stepped back. He was directly beneath the dog's chest, between his front paws. Everyone gasped upon seeing the hound of hell.

Chaos erupted as the two creatures launched at each other and attacked. The two monumental beasts began tearing at each other. Ikki was suddenly terrified for Shun. Where was he? Was he still in the middle of that battle? He took into the air as the beasts began to attack again, dodging the beast that dived at him and flying to where he had last seen his brother. He looked around frantically, and finally spotted him. He was hiding behind one of the pillars. Ikki landed a little ways off, watching him.

_Shun? _Ikki asked.

The boy jumped, and looked out to where his brother was. Ikki fluttered nervously. He wondered if it was ok for him to show his true form to Shun. He was afraid of beasts. But Shun made no move to run away, and so the Phoenix beast hopped slowly into the hiding place as well.

_Shun, are you alright? _Ikki asked.

"Yes." Shun replied. "I'm just, still confused about all of this."

_It's going to be ok, alright? But you need to get out of here, or you'll get hurt._

"I can fight." Shun said. "I'm not helpless anymore."

Ikki watched Shun sadly for a moment. He was still thinking of how they had last parted. Shun had been terrified of him. He had never wanted to see that. Shun turned to look at Ikki, and very slowly reached out. He hesitated a moment, and then laid a trembling hand on the Phoenix's warm chest. Ikki remained perfectly still, as if afraid of spooking him.

"I've missed you." Shun said with a small sweet smile.

_I've missed you too. _Ikki said, a hint of a sob entering his voice.

They both were suddenly knocked back as a Cerberus came dangerously close to crushing them. Ikki fluttered over to Shun, worrying over him, but besides a few bruises he was fine.

"We need to go." Shun said.

With Ikki leading the way, the two saints managed to escape from the battle between the two colossal creatures. Several specters greeted Shun quickly before running off to rejoin the battle. Another that had defended a mariner pulled his lance from his own gut and turned it back on the beast that had just foolishly attacked him. Minos paused for a moment, severely injured for any living person himself.

"There are many of them." Minos growled.

"Can we hold them?" Shun asked. "Our injuries haven't healed yet."

"I don't know." Minos replied. "We could fight until we defeated these, but more will appear. We need to cut them off at the source."

Athena approached, her golden armor shinning in the sunlight. Poseidon was close behind, his own golden armor impressive, watching over his shoulder for any more beasts. Minos glanced at the gods and took to the air. He wasn't allowed to speak to them according to their treaty. Ikki reluctantly followed suit.

"Shun." Athena said. "I acknowledge that the underworld now answers to you."

"We have to find a way to destroy their nest." Poseidon growled. "It has to be nearby."

"But only a beast could find the nest." Athena said. "I don't think we have a beast with a nose that strong."

"Not to mention how long it would take to get there." Poseidon said. "We might as well stay here."

_Have they forgotten about me? _Cerberus growled as he approached, licking the blood off of his chops. He had defeated the Chimera. _I can find them and get there quickly._

_Will you take us there?_ Shun asked.

_If you so wish. _Cerberus replied.

"Cerberus can take us." Shun said. "He is fast and he can find the way."

"Are you sure he will agree to this?" Poseidon asked nervously.

"Of course he will." Athena said with a small smile. "Shun has tamed him."

The great beast lowered himself to the ground, snarling slightly as the two gods and Shun pulled themselves onto his back. Both gods understandably looked a little nervous. But Cerberus behaved himself and remained still until Shun was all the way on. He stood and began scenting the air.

_You are one of the only people that could make me accept the touch of those I don't respect._ Cerberus growled, his whole body rumbling with the thunder of it.

_Please bear it for a while. _Shun said. _Can you find it?_

_I am not called the "hound" of hell for nothing. _Cerberus replied.

All three heads lifted into the air, testing out the scents it held. Athena repositioned her staff so that it would inure Cerberus as he ran. Poseidon looked down at the ground as one of the mariners ran up.

"My Lord!" He cried, watching the hound a little nervously.

"Hold the lines until we return." Poseidon called. "We are going to put a stop to this."

_There! _Cerberus growled.

"Hold on!" Shun called.

An instant later the hound had launched forward, barley giving Athena and Poseidon enough time to grab ahold of the fur in front of them. The hound of hell bounded off, jumping and easily clearing the Virgo temple as he changed his path to follow the scent he had picked up. In moments they had passed the edge of the sanctuary.

"Does he know which way to go?" Poseidon asked. "Not that I doubt you, Cerberus, it just seems like there would be too much going on now to tell."

"Behave yourself." Shun warned.

_If we were in the underworld, I'd bite his head off for that. _Cerberus said only to Shun.

"You'd do no such thing." Shun said. "You know what that would do."

_Yes, yes, _Cerberus snarled in reply, again only to the boy, _the treaty. I know all about it. Tell him that I know because I am a hound and I have three noses to scent with. _Shun repeated the phrase to Poseidon. Athena was watching the ground pass by underneath them.

"They're smart." Athena noted. "They placed their nest far away from the sanctuary. They were recruiting new members at their nest and directing them to the battle from there."

"And if we destroy the nest," Poseidon growled. "Then they won't be able to keep up their pace. We'll defeat them."

Cerberus pulled up, dropping to his belly behind a large hill. His ears were up and his noses were twitching. All three of his passengers froze. They knew that his instincts were far superior to theirs.

_I can get no closer without being spotted. _Cerberus said quietly to Shun. Shun realized that he was refusing to talk to his other two passengers.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked quietly. "What do you sense?"

_A spell, and a powerful one. _Cerberus growled. _It was created to stop intruders._

"Hmm…" Shun said. "Then we'll have to destroy the nest….unless there's something else?"

_The nest is in the center of a village. _Cerberus snarled. _The beasts have cornered the humans._

"They're trying to keep us from attacking…" Shun said. He quickly explained the situation to Athena and Poseidon.

"Spineless fools." Poseidon growled. "They can't fight us head on."

"That's the first rule of war." Athena said. "Do not face enemies more powerful than you head on without an upper hand."

"Then what do we do?" Poseidon growled in frustration. They continued to discuss.

_Shun, _Cerberus said, _I know of only one weapon that could shield you from the spell. But it comes with great responsibility. Every swing of this sword can destroy the life of any touched by it. If you choose to try and wield it, you may die._

_What weapon is it? _Shun asked.

_The sword of Hades. _Cerberus replied. _The sword that can cut through anything, even death. The sword that bestows death and makes enemies tremble. This sword accepts only one master, but it may accept you._

_The price is high, _Shun said, _but not unacceptable. I would rather die than try nothing at all. What should I do?_

"Shun." Athena said, calling him back to the present. "Poseidon and I are going to try and find a way around this barrier."

"We'll see what we can do here." Shun replied. They noticed his mind was elsewhere, but knew that he was thinking hard. They nodded and slipped off the hound's back. The two underworlders watched them go, and then turned their thoughts back to their own conversation.

_Reach your mind out to it, _Cerberus said, _take a hold of it with your will. Then you must convince Hades' cosmos to help you. I wish you luck, Lord Shun._

Shun nodded, and reached his mind into the underworld, brushing against Hades' sleeping mind gently. The god seemed to register him dimly, but he did not stir. Then the fallen saint reached his mind over to touch the sword that lay by Hades' side. A jolt ran through him as he did, and he collapsed onto the hound's back and went still. Surprised as he was, the hound began to growl quietly as a snake beast approached. Cerberus gently turned so the boy slid to the ground, and then attacked. Shun did not stir. He couldn't. The cosmos was familiar, but he had never felt so much of it before. It was overwhelming.

_Who dares approach me? _A voice growled in Shun's mind. The boy realized it was the voice of the cosmos.

_You know me. _Shun replied out of sheer force of will. The cosmos calmed immediately and Shun mentally sighed as the pressure from the angry cosmos was removed. It brushed his mind gently, as it so often did when it was bonded to Hades.

_Yes I do. Your cosmos resonates strongly with me. But why do you come, Andromeda Shun? My master cannot help you now._

_But you can. _Shun said. The cosmos paused, as if surprised. _I need Hades' sword in order to get revenge against the witch that did this. I rule the underworld until Hades reawakens, and its army. Once Hades returns, I'll have no further need for you. _

_What you ask is difficult. _The voice replied. _My power is too great for a mortal. No one but he could sustain me. Even the gods could not hold the sword for more than a moment. I wouldn't take the chance. He thinks very highly of you. I couldn't be the one to destroy the one thing he cherishes._

_Then why am I still able to speak with you? _Shun asked. Again, the cosmos paused. _Why was I able to speak at all? Hades' wrath could turn anyone away. It could make even Zeus run. And yet here I am. I have withstood your power even longer than a god, longer than anyone else, all of it. Hades and I are one. It is not impossible. _

_You may be right. _The cosmos replied, its will to fight the boy disappearing. _Your cosmos and I are nearly the same after all this time. But could you stand the contact?_

_I have been in contact with you for two thousand years, longer than anyone not originally of the underworld. _Shun said. _Let Hades' power protect me as he would have._

_Very well. _The cosmos sighed. _I consent. Accept my power. But if I believe you can't handle it I will leave._

_Understood. _Shun replied.

The boy suddenly went very still as the transfer of power began and did not stir. The enormous snake beast grappled with Cerberus, and the noise had gained the attention of the two gods as well as several beasts. The gods froze as they realized where the sound was coming from, and now they were running back. In confusion, they both ran to check on Shun, who seemed fine. He however did not respond to them. Then they had other problems as the dozen other beasts attracted by the noise suddenly attacked. They both pulled out their weapons and began to attack. But one of the beasts launched at the fallen saint.

"Shun!" Athena cried, nearly panicking. "WAKE UP!"

The entire battle field suddenly froze as a cosmos appeared, one that was as cold as ice and death. But then it bonded with another, making it more bearable. Shun's eyes opened as the cosmos of Hades tested out their connection. He seemed to be able to withstand it. Then the cosmos sent the sword to him. Shun's hand gripped the air beside him, which began to ripple. Then, he made a motion, as if to pull a sword out of a sheath, and the sword of the god of death appeared in his hand. It was black, with black wings on its hilt. The gods shuddered, and Shun's eyes turned black for an instant. Then the fallen saint swung the sword at the started beast, grazing its wing as the sword passed. It crumpled to the ground dead.

_It must be hard on him. _Shun said. _He has to burn his cosmos just to stop the swing of this blade._

_That's why I am so big. _The cosmos replied. _From now on, I will remain silent, as all cosmos should. However, when you use my power, I will direct your movements and keep you from making a careless mistake._

_Thank you. _Shun replied. The cosmos gave him a reassuring brush, but did not say anything more. Shun stabbed the sword into the ground, making the grass around it wither and die.

"That's Hades' sword!" Athena said. "And his cosmos!"

"You are full of surprises, Andromeda saint." Poseidon said.

"Of course." Shun said with a smile.

_You did it. _Cerberus growled appreciatively, laying down next to him, _I knew you could._

"Let's go." Shun said. "Hades' sword can destroy anything, including the spell that protects this nest. It's time to show the world an alliance that died during the age of myths."

Shun and the two gods leaped onto the back of the hound of hell again. Cerberus then wheeled around, and with a snarl, plunged into the barrier that the spell created, which dissolved in front of the blade in Shun's outstretched hand. Cerberus let out a battle howl that shook the town to its very foundation. Athena raised her staff and burned her cosmos, turning the beasts on one another. Poseidon raised his trident, turning the sleepy river nearby into a tornado of water that tore through the startled beasts.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun cried. The chains on his armor grabbed a nearby neat, electrocuting it and dropping it to the ground. Poseidon and Shun looked at each other, suddenly having the same idea. The tornado of water broke, showering the beasts, and Shun sent his chains out into it.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun cried again. The resulting electrical current brought several beasts to the ground.

Shun then noticed several beats that had launched at them. He snarled, preparing to attack, when suddenly Hades' cosmos flared, and Shun's body began slashing at them with the sword as if he had done it all his life. He was surprised, but he was naturally surefooted and did not fall off of Cerebus' back, even while he was moving. Shun fought with quick dance like steps that Hades could never imitate, and he was small enough that he could slip between his enemies and still never come close to striking his allies. Poseidon lowered his trident and speared a beast, and Athena turned her staff over, pulling a sword from its depths that few people knew existed there. Cerberus howled and attacked, his three mouths tearing through the beasts with a savage symmetry all his own. His passengers slipped off his back to continue fighting on the ground.

Those brave townspeople that dared to glance into the street to see what had happened found themselves speechless. Fighting together in the street was a saint with a sword, Athena, Poseidon, and the guard dog of hell.

Shun and the two gods pulled up, their armor brushing as they instinctively pressed their backs to the others. They were completely surrounded and watching the beasts. But they seemed more interested in Shun, which caused both gods to realize something: the witch wanted him. Hades had mentioned something along those lines. Shun hadn't just died, something had happened between him and the witch, which had caused her to attack the underworld to capture him as well as cripple the underworld. Shun paused as Poseidon's trident and Athena's sword crossed to form an "X" in front of his chest.

"So, she wants the greatest beast tamer in the world, does she?" Poseidon growled.

"She's too late." Athena said. "This one belongs to Hades. Thank goodness the underworlders are so protective of each other."

The beasts gave out startled cries as Cerberus tore through their ranks, and somewhere a woman screamed something to Athena. But the three unlikely companions were swamped into battle again. Shun slashed through several beasts, and then saw on one side of him Athena's sword impale another that had tried to attack him, and felt on the other the wind of the passing of Poseidon's trident.

_Shun, _Cerberus suddenly growled, _they have hostages. _

Shun pulled up and turned to look at the beasts. One of them was holding a young girl that was sobbing, and another was watching the dor to the building they had just pulled her out of. Shun glanced up, looking for anything to help them. He spotted Minos on a cliff above, who nodded slowly. Shun looked away so no one would see him. Minos just wouldn't let him out of sight here lately.

_Andromeda saint, _the beast growled. _I will release the girl if you but down your sword remove your armor, and come here. Turn yourself in and we won't harm the villagers._

"Don't do it!" someone cried.

"Shun, you can't be considering this!" Athena cried.

"If you fall to her then we all fall." Poseidon growled.

"She's marked me with crimson." Shun said, his hand resting over the burning Crimson Tattoo. "She won't stop hunting me."

"What?" Athena gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Poseidon growled.

"Well, I have been dead for a year." Shun laughed.

"You can't go!" Athena said. "If you fall-!"

"Don't worry." Shun said quietly. "I have a plan. You should know by now that no underworlder ever works alone. Just keep the beasts from hurting the villagers. They should be more interested in me. Just make sure you get the girl out of here." The two gods watched him for a moment, but he was determined.

"Don't do anything foolish." Poseidon said.

"Wouldn't be much of a plan if I didn't would it?" Shun replied quietly.

The fallen saint stepped forward, and there was a moment of silence. Then he stabbed the sword into the ground and began to remove his armor. Somewhere, the villagers groaned.

"This is what they want!" Someone cried. Shun ignored them.

Finally, after removing all of his armor, he stepped forward slowly, watching the beasts. The creature holding the girl snarled and tossed her forward. She snarled and scrambled to her feet, attaching herself to Shun's legs.

"Don't go sir!" She said. "They'll hurt you!"

"I'll be alright." Shun replied. "I'm stronger than I look. Now go over to Athena and Poseidon.

Still sobbing she ran over to the gods, who were watching Shun nervously. Athena allowed the child to bury her face into the skirt of her dress. Shun glanced to his right, seeing a glint in the shadows. Another specter. There were several more. The beats were surrounded and didn't even know it. The gods glanced around too, but their eyes couldn't see as far into the darkness as his could. One of the beasts stepped forward and Shun saw the specters tense as Cerberus growled.

"Easy." Shun said as much to the hound as the specters. They relaxed slightly.

He walked forward slowly, glancing to the sky. The sun would set again soon. He just needed to stall until then. The world would be enveloped in darkness, and the moon would boost the sepecter's powers. Shun suddenly stopped however, as a young woman no older than himself, ran in front of him as if to shield him, a gun in her trembling hands pointed at the beast.

_Fool! _The beast laughed. _You've already lost! Stop fighting! This saint has sparred your life. Don't throw it away now!_

"The saints have always protected us!" the girl cried. "I won't just let you take him."

"A saint am I?" shun suddenly laughed, catching everyone's attention. "I am a fallen saint, a member of both the sanctuary and the underworld, and the darkness is where my power grows."

_The underworld has fallen! _The beast snarled.

"No." Shun replied. "The underworld will never fall."

The specters were bristling now. Shun could feel it as the beast approached him. It shoved the girl out of the way and grabbed Shun's throat in between his talons. It pulled their faces inches apart and snarled. Cerberus growled. Shun showed no emotion.

_You sure are cocky for someone I could kill in an instant. _The beast snarled.

"Ten." Shun replied. "Nine. Eight."

_What? _The beast asked, suddenly confused.

"A count down?" the girl asked as she sat up. "For what?"

"Five. Four." Shun said.

Then everyone noticed the sky as it grew darker, casting the world into twilight. He was counting down the seconds until the moon rose and I became completely dark. The beast snarled and scythed his claws at Shun's stomach. He gave out a yelp, which angered the waiting specters. But when Shun looked back up there his eyes were black, and he grabbed a hold of the beast to keep him still.

"One." Shun growled. "You lose."

An instant later, chaos erupted as the specters launched at the beasts. The villagers gave out startled cries. Minos appeared beside Shun, slicing the beast apart with his strings, snarling at the remains of the beast that had injured Shun. He caught him and steadied him as he was released from its grasp.

"I'm alright." Shun said. "This is barley a wound."

"You were already injured." Minos growled. "If you lose any more blood you'll at least get sick. We don't need that. Take it easy Lord Shun."

Shun relented tiredly and let Minos pull his arm over his shoulders. Minos supported the boy's small frame against his hip, his hand pressed firmly to the wound in his stomach, praying his own fallen saint would understand. Shun shuddered. The wound was still bleeding, more than he thought, or maybe he was still tired from the other wound. Either way, he nearly passed out, which startled Minos as he caught the boy when his legs gave out.

"Lord Shun!" He cried.

"I'm alright" Shun replied. "I'm alright."

"No you're not." Minos growled. "You need help."

"I need that sword and my armor." Shun said. "The sword is Hades'"

"We'll get it." Minos promised. "You need to rest. Relax Shun. We'll take care of everything."

Shun trusted the specter. Not only had he known him for two thousand years, but he also knew that he was one of the three judges of hell and he had always been a great judge of character as well as situations, on and off of the battlefield. Shun closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

He awoke but didn't open his eyes. He didn't have to change his breathing to pretend he was asleep, because he used far less air than a normal person and his breathing didn't change when he was asleep and when he was awake. He was a fallen saint, both dead and alive, and so his breathing and heartbeat were different from everyone else's. They couldn't tell he wasn't asleep anymore. He noticed something warm was against his side, not hot but warmer than usual. Then it moved And Shun realized it had feathers. He remained silent and listened to the conversation.

"Casualties?" Athena asked.

"None, though we have many injured." Thor replied.

"Same with us." Poseidon answered.

"Good." Athena replied.

"It's a good thing that the specters came when they did," Thor said, "or we might all be in the underworld."

"Where did they go anyway?" Poseidon asked. "They refused to come in the sanctuary even though the fallen saints did."

"It's part of the treaty." Athena said. "Once the moon rises the specters cannot enter a place where the living armies gather. Even now, the underworld holds to that treaty."

"No one else even considered it." Poseidon said. "We were just glad that they had come."

"They are creatures that live as they are for all eternity, even more so than gods." Thor said. "They cannot forget their vows, and they cannot break them."

"I get the feeling that we have misjudged them all." Athena said, laying her had on Shun's shoulder. "From what I've heard and seen of Shun, he's a gentle person, and not naïve, as kind as he may be. Right, Ikki?"

_Yes. _Ikki replied. It was Ikki that was against his side, warming him and protecting him like he always had. The thought comforted Shun, and he shifted slightly. They all paused, as if afraid they had woken him. But Shun settled again and paused to listen.

"He's so small." Poseidon said quietly. "It's hard to believe that if Hades was as evil as we thought that he would survive in the underworld."

"Perhaps Hades was embittered." Thor said. "We did, after all, lock him into the realm of the dead. He must have been lonely. Even with the specter's loyalty, there wasn't a single other warm soul there. He was all alone. Perhaps it has his bitterness and frustration that drove his blood lust and battle rage, not a desire to expand his kingdom. That was the only way he could escape. But then when the Andromeda saint came, he sent us a treaty. He was finally no longer alone. He had another warm soul. He was finally content to stay in the underworld. And we feared that he would break that treaty for two thousand years. But even now, we seem to be wrong. Even in his absence, the treaty still stands."

There was a moment's silence where the gods paused as if to collect their thoughts. Shun silently thanked the gods that they had finally understood. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He wasn't the only one who knew that Hades wasn't evil.

_We should get Shun someplace where he can rest without being disturbed. _Ikki said. _I would hate for him to wake up. I know it sounds weird, since death is like rest, but he needs all the sleep him can get._

"Yes, I understand Ikki." Athena said. "And I agree. We shouldn't bother him. For the moment he rules the underworld. It can be no easy task. We'll leave him now. You can stay with him and watch over him."

_Very well. _Ikki said.

The tree gods left, and Ikki waited until they were gone. Then he sighed. His body relaxed, a pent up energy that Shun had noticed until now. Only now, alone with his brother, did Ikki show his affection. One wing stretched down to Shun's still aching wound, soothing away the pain. He was a large beast, with enough strength to carry Shun on his back. But the Phoenix was afraid that Shun would awake and spook.

Shun did not move however, except to relax slightly more. Shun hadn't realized how tense he was until the beast's natural warmth soothed his muscles. Ikki watched him for a moment, and then laid his long and graceful neck down, his face resting on his younger brother's.

_Don't worry Shun. _Ikki said quietly. _I will protect you. And I'll be right here when you wake up._

_And so will I…_ Shun thought to himself. _I know you're scared that I'll disappear. But don't worry Ikki. I'm here to say, at least for a while._

**So that's the end of Chapter Four. This one was stupid long and took forever to type, so it took forever to update, but this one was pretty much a chapter to make sense of everything that's happened. Next Chapter is a pretty short one, so it won't take long. And then after that, things start to make more sense. Chapter seven is where the Titans are mentioned at least. Yay! Progress!**


	6. Vanishing Smoke

**Here we are with Chapter Five of The Crimson Tattoo. This is another fairly short Chapter. This one sets the stage for many things to come and makes things more complicated for our many heroes…**

**So I hope you enjoy and will continue to root for me because I am trying to type out this book so that I can go onto the second, which is much more exciting and has much more things happening…actually this book just kind of ended. A little heads up on what's to come. Hope you enjoy! Here we go!**

Chapter Five: Vanishing Smoke

The sun had risen now, and when Shun awoke he found that Ikki was still asleep by his side. Shun gently folded the Phoenix's wing back into place and stiffly sat up, gasping as the sore muscles in his shoulder and stomach pulled from where the beasts had injured him. He hadn't even noticed how much they had hurt in the battle.

Shun walked a little ways away and sat down on a bench. He was silently watching the sky, so blue and pure. Ikki had once told him that his eyes were like that blue, but mixed with the green of the earth. Shun hadn't known what he had meant by that. But he had also taken it for granted that he would always be there. Then one foolish choice of Ikki's had led to several stupid choices of Shun's. The boy had thought that dying was the only way to escape. But all he had managed to do was cause Ikki pain. Shun felt a tear slid down his face, and he caught it with surprise, looking at the glittering jewel. He hadn't cried in a while. Why was that? Had he been devoid of feelings of the underworld? Had he ignored what he knew was true? No, that wasn't it. He had simply still been in too much shock to cry.

Shun had always hated violence. He had never wanted to have anything to do with it. But he was stuck in it now. He was leading an army of undead. If he wanted to, he could destroy the world. The thought distressed him. He wondered if perhaps, he had lost himself somewhere along the way. But then Hades' cosmos sent him a reassuring flare. Shun knew that he had done all of this out of kindness. He was too gentle to ever turn an army against the innocent. Then again, most fallen saints and specters were, no matter how evil the world thought them to be.

Shun heard Ikki flutter nervously, and Shun glanced over his shoulder at him. Slowly the bird morphed into his older brother, who sat beside him, careful to keep an arm's length away. Shun smiled at him and scooted over towards him slightly. Ikki ruffled Shun's hair before he could stop himself. And Shun laughed a little tiredly. Ikki just listened to it for a moment. He had missed that sound. Ikki let his arm fall back to his side, and then looked up, out of the temple they were in, the temple of one of the twelve gold saints that protected Athena. Shun and Ikki were bronze saints, the weakest, or so they said. Now it seemed like the bronze saints were growing stronger.

"So," Ikki said. "We're both stuck in a war that we never expected to be in."

"Yes." Shun said. "But at least we're not alone. So, I haven't heard anything. What happened between you and Esmerelda?" Then he paused. The question had just slipped out. Was it a safe subject to broach? Ikki sighed and began anyway.

"She found out I was a beast and ran away." Ikki said. "But she did feel bad about you. She knew that I really cared a lot for you. Then I became a saint, and Athena said you had been one too. But she kept mumbling about the underworld and their warning. The town's perspective of me and you changed. They pretty much made us heroes. She wasn't in town anymore. She didn't come to see me off. But it's been a year. And I've already been sent on many missions. She knows by now. You can't keep a saint secret for long. She's sent me a few things. Nothing big, and I've seen her around the edge of the sanctuary." Shun could hear the note of bitterness and anger in his voice.

"But you haven't gone to see her." Shun said. "I understand. It's hard to forgive people who have hurt you at first. But perspectives change." Then he felt compelled to add. "Especially in the underworld."

"Did you forgive me?" Ikki asked. Shun laughed.

"Ikki." Shun said. "I forgave you the moment I had the sense to stop running from you. After that, well…you know."

"The Witch." Ikki growled. "I won't forgive her. She took you away from me." Shun watched him for a moment.

"You couldn't let me go, could you?" He asked sadly. Ikki spared Shun a moment of weakness and hugged him.

"Of course not." Ikki said quietly. "You're my little brother."

Shun let Ikki hug him. It was gentle and protective, and Shun realized that he had missed that gentle reassurance. Finally Shun pulled away, and Ikki let him. They sat there for a moment, watching the sky. Then Shun was distracted by a happy bark as a small ball of fur stepped into his lap and started licking his face. Shun stroked him.

"You just won't leave me alone, will you?" Shun asked.

_Of course not. _Cerberus growled. _I vowed to protect you, and I will. You get into too much trouble when you're alone._

"This is Cerberus?" Ikki asked.

"Yes." Shun replied. "Somehow, I managed to tame him. And now he follows me like a little lost puppy."

_Oh, very funny. _Cerberus growled. _How original. Anyway, I came to get you because all of the armies are gathering to discuss what we should do. They didn't want to wake you, but I came to see if you were awake. Since you are, you should attend the meeting._

"Are you sure you're well enough to go?" Ikki asked.

"I doubt I'll have much longer to wait." Shun replied. "Let's go."

Shun stood slowly, testing out his sore muscles. Ikki jumped up quickly, worried he would fall. He nearly did, his head still spinning from the blood loss.

"I don't think you can walk all the way there." Ikki said.

_Then ride. _Cerberus said. _I can take you there._

The hound of hell showed his true form, crouching low to allow for the ceiling of the temple. Shun looked up to him, and with Ikki's help, managed to crawl onto his back. It took several minutes of careful maneuvering for Cerberus to squeeze through the doors of the temple without breaking the temple itself, but one he was out and stood to his full height, Ikki transformed into the magnificent Phoenix beast and flew off towards Athena's temple, where the armies had gathered.

Cerberus carefully walked through the sanctuary, avoiding any saint trainees that stepped in the way. He took his time, keeping his pace level so that he wouldn't jostle Shun or reopen his healing wounds. Finally, the hound of hell carefully entered Athena's temple, and coming upon the assembled group, lay down to watch the proceedings.

"Shun," Athena said. "are you injured badly?"

"It will heal." Shun replied. I've have far worse."

"I'm sure you have." Athena said with a small smile. Shun remained where he was on the hound's back, deciding against making the descent and injuring himself more. The specters and fallen saints approved. Athena turned back to the gathered armies, looking at all of the assembled.

"Our reach grows weak." Athena said. "Our armies are on the brink of collapse, and yet the witch grows stronger. We don't know of her plans, or what she has promised to the beasts to make them fight for her. We are left with many questions, and no answers. Asgardians, mariners, saints, specters: our world is facing a war we never expected. We are the last hope for mankind and the gods; the biggest group of miss matched misfits the world has ever seen. And we face one of our most feared enemies." There was a silence. Every eye was on her. They knew what she would say next, even though they had hoped it wasn't true. The trembling within the bowels of the underworld was a sign no one could miss. "That's right. The Titans are rising."

There was silence as Athena paced the room. She stared at the ground and continued. No one else moved.

"The underworld has fallen." She said. "And now deep in Tartarus Kronos stirs. Atlantis has fallen, and the sea is now unable to hold the beasts as they gather. Neither of these places has the strength left to stand, and yet they fight with us. In this war, we need every ally we can gather. Put aside you differences. They never existed now." She looked up. "The stars are in turmoil. The cosmos are forcing their owners to evolve. And now even the weakest saints are gaining the power to rival the gods. The armor of the bronze saints are evolving. They are taking on their 'god forms'. That hasn't happened since just after the age of myth, when the creatures and people of legend became saints. Even the fallen saints now have their cosmos that had once abandoned them. We are being urged to fight back."

She turned again, catching the eye of every single person for at least a moment, though her eyes lingered the longest on the other commanders.

"it is true that we are in the dark." Athena said. "We don't know if where our enemy is, only where her beast nests are. But if we attack those, then we'll find her. She can't stay hidden forever. The other gods mount their armor and prepare to aide us. We cannot allow this to continue unchecked." In a passion she turned to face the asgarians. "Warriors of Asgard! You have always been at the front of the battle. Crush the witch!" They cheered as she turned to the mariners, caught now in her speech. "Mariners! You have always dragged you enemies down! Swallow her in the raging tide of the sea!" They too cheered as she turned to the saints. "My saints! You represent the strongest warriors of myth! Fly high, and come crashing down upon her like a thousand falling stars!" They too cheered as at last she turned to the specters. "Specters, members of the underworld! You come from the realm of nightmares. You continue to fight even when all others would fall. It's time to drag her to your domain, and make this life a living nightmare for our enemies!" The specters and fallen saints gave out cheers as well, the most terrible of all for they were the cries of the dead. Athena turned again to address all of them. "Together, we create the fiercest combination of warriors in the world. If we put our heads and our powers together we can triumph! It is time to march. Leave the sanctuary. Leave Atlantis and Asgard. Leave the underworld. Let the world wonder where we went until we reappear. We are going to disappear until we are healed. And then, we'll attack with a vengeance."

"Very well." Poseidon said. "We will all go our separate ways, each army hiding somewhere else. But we'll all need signals to tell who's ready to return to battle. Mine will be this: in your dreams you will see a trident."

"For us," Thor said. "you will see my ancient war hammer."

"I will send the image of an owl." Athena said.

"And in your dreams you will see Cerberus." Shun said. "That is how you will know it is us. Unless someone has seen him for a long time they will not create an accurate picture of him. But even in your sleep you could tell if it was accurate or not."

"Very well." Athena said. "We will all take our armies and hide away, watching for each other and the world around us. But remember: do not attack without all four armies present. We cannot afford the risk."

With one last word of agreement, the four armies departed, leaving nothing behind in the sanctuary, Atlantis, Asgard, and the underworld but a memory and a whisper of their passing. In less than an hour, the four greatest armies in the world had disappeared off of the map and left the whole world wondering what had happened.

But not even the wind's constant murmur could have told anyone where they had gone.

**Ok, so short chapter and everything, and I was wrong, this is where the Titans are mentioned. So, after this, obviously, this is where things start to heat up. I'll publish more as soon as I can, so please bare with me! Thanks for reading. This story will start to take more shape very soon!**


End file.
